


【精神变态日记】【宇植】《昨日欢愉》

by cllee



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cllee/pseuds/cllee
Summary: 一个私设很多的变态故事
Relationships: 宇植
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

陆东植躺在小巷里。  
他衣衫散乱，裤子被强拉到小腿下，大腿内侧粘了些血迹和可疑的精斑。他慢慢撑起身体，努力不扯到刚才被粗暴对待过的身体。鼻血滴了下来，他用自己的外套袖子去擦干净。夜已经深了，周围静的出奇。就算是连刚才那种情况，陆东植也没发出太多声音。他觉得自己若是拼命喊叫，一定会吵醒熟睡的人，那样他们很大概率是不会开心的。  
他扶着墙壁慢慢站了起来，整理好自己的散乱的衣物，捡起被弄脏的手提包，他拍了拍上面的灰。  
他刚在离家不远的一条小巷里，遭遇了一场强奸。

时值十二月，天气早就开始冷下来，陆东植在客厅脱光自己刚才在小巷里弄脏的衣物，给浴缸放了水。蹲在浴缸边等水放满的时候，被撕裂的身体流出的血液和着那人射进去的精液流了出来。他顺手扯了纸过来擦，纸团被他随意扔进垃圾桶。他的鼻血又流了出来，他昂起头，随后把头整个浸到浴缸里。  
他憋着气，水灌进他耳朵里，血在水里渐渐晕开。缺氧的感觉让他的意识逐渐飘远。刚才那人不像是个惯犯。哪有人会穿着高级羊绒大衣、戴着皮手套、还用带着香水味的名牌围巾蒙住别人的脸再去强奸呢？怕不是要套住自己的脑袋不让被侵犯的那个看见自己的脸才是。胡思乱想中，氧气从他的肺里全数挤出去，他快要窒息。就在他快把自己在浴缸里淹死的那刻，他把头抬了起来。  
他的鼻血已经不流了。  
在极度缺氧和身体的疼痛中，他跪在浴缸边，水顺着他的脸滴下来。  
他勃起了。

医院里，护士给他抽了血，要他几天后再来拿报告。医生给他开了临时阻断药和一些治疗下面撕裂伤的药膏，见他身上有伤，便问他发生什么，他只打了哈哈全部搪塞过去。他不想因为警察而惹上多余的麻烦，反倒是去报了案，说明自己被人强奸，怕不是比让人按着身子随意摆弄更来的糟心。  
他到公司时刚好过午餐时间，同事吃过饭不忘叫他帮忙端咖啡来。他笑着答应，去茶水间倒好咖啡，向里面吐了口水，才扣好纸杯盖子，带着殷切笑容把咖啡端回去。办公室里气氛不佳，他们几天前早就商量好让他去给公司的上次坏账做替罪羊，他自己没想好要不要去，上面下来人问他也只打太极、顾左右而言他。组长在办公室里把他骂得狗血淋头他权当没听见。他不是不知道这么大的疏漏断然不可能是这专精拍人马屁的组长一个人犯下的，他就想看看对方还有什么杀招没使出来，戏看全了再走也不算亏，就当图个乐子。

下班回家，路过昨日那个路口，陆东植停了下来。他怎么也没想通那个从背后勒住他的人是从哪儿来的。跑着过来的吗？跟了他一路？是随机的吗？开了车子吗？这人怎么就突然间出现了呢？比起厌恶，他更多的是好奇。他的生活平静太久了，这突然间的闯入者像投入死水的一颗石头，涟漪荡开，他想着昨夜对方野蛮的踢打。他的肋骨还在疼，但是却没断掉。陆东植站在巷口，身体发热，他深吸了一口气，只有冬季夜晚的寒意钻进他的身体。  
那人的味道想必早就消失殆尽。

他洗过澡，正坐在沙发里看电影。他很喜欢看电影，于是每天都看。电影里那男人受了伤，忍痛脱掉衣服，给自己擦药。皮肉外翻，浑身淤青，他目不转睛，无意识咬自己指甲，有一点血的味道在舌尖晕开。那个镜头很快过去，他便倒回去，反反复复看。他忍不住去按自己还在钝痛的肋骨。  
为什么肋骨没断呢。他好奇，而后一股后悔之意从他的心头涌上来。  
他当时应该反抗的更猛烈点的，那样说不定他早就在那条肮脏小巷里就被直接掐死了。  
他看了眼时间，已经很晚了。他无视了自己两腿间勃起的阴茎，给自己咬劈的指甲随意贴了创可贴，就关了电视，爬回床上去睡觉。  
他明天还要上班。

整他的法子果然如期而至。他低头听着徐智勋在他身边大喊大叫，心里却盘算着中午的菜单。午休时间，他倚在顶楼栏杆边吃三明治。身上的伤痛已经慢慢消退，他又开始什么也感觉不到。他看着楼下像蚂蚁似的行人、玩具似的车，这楼可足够高，跌下去必死无疑。但从这儿跳下去，怕是要给其他人添大麻烦吧。  
有人从他身后靠近他，同他打招呼。他把剩下的一小口三明治塞进嘴里，全都咽下去后才转身向对方问好。  
他这时才发现站在他身后的人是公司的徐理事。

在这之前，他只从远处见过徐仁宇几次，两人之间从未有过任何交谈，毕竟徐仁宇这样的人物没有任何同他说话的必要。这次对方竟主动找到天台向他搭话，想必是知道了徐智勋之前的动作，怕不是也要给他个下马威、来点苦头吃吃。  
他装的恭顺，想着对方说什么自己只要一并听完就好，要是话题太过枯燥老套，连他听了都要翻白眼那种，他不介意直接从这儿跳下去，把对方吓个半死也是不错的选择。但他怎么也没想到，对方靠过来，却是要告诉他一只必定一路走高的股票的消息。  
他心里的惊讶也只持续了那么几秒。熙熙攘攘皆为利来利往，这表面上看起来听话的徐理事怕不是心里也藏了只老虎，就等着把他兄弟从那位置上拉下来咬死。  
大概是陆东植装傻充愣的模样太有说服力了，怕他搞不清状况似的，徐仁宇在他走之前拉了他一下，想多嘱咐对方几句。这次他们靠的极近，陆东植闻到对方身上的香水味。他愣住，完全没听到徐仁宇在说什么，只反握住对方手腕，自己贴近对方侧颈，深吸了口气。  
他以为对方会推开他，但徐仁宇只是带着一种若有所思的表情盯着他看。他松开手，不知该说点什么，只能向后退了一步，当自己刚才全是失心疯，“你挺香的。”陆东植抓了抓自己的头发，“所以我刚才没忍住。”  
“谢谢。”  
“是我该谢谢徐理事您。”他放下心里那些所思所想，“您要是不来帮我，”他顿了一下，“我不就被开除了嘛。”  
“之前的事检查组长和我讲了，他们不应该把错误归咎到你身上。”徐仁宇背着手，略微低着头，“我该向你道歉，智勋是我弟弟，他——”  
“不要道歉。”陆东植打断了对方的话，“是我该向你道谢。”  
“为了什么？”徐仁宇不解。  
“为你所做的一切。”

事情果真是按着徐理事的剧本向前走，口口声声说是为了陆东植好的资源也不过是他扳倒徐智勋的许多种手段之一。现眼下徐智勋气的不轻，前一晚还在夜店里被人下了药，胡言乱语，徐会长嫌他烦，给他送到远处的康复中心去养着，好让大家都落个清闲。清早到公司楼下，电梯门口排满了人，陆东植乖乖排在那些人后面，等着下班电梯，却没想电梯里的徐仁宇把他叫了进去。  
电梯无声的上升，两人在电梯里一时无言。  
或许对方可以再等，但陆东植已经等不及。敏锐发觉对方想说什么，于是陆东植先开了口。  
“徐理事。”  
“嗯。”  
“两个星期前，我在回家路上被人强奸了。”说着，他看向那永远笑容完美的徐仁宇，不为别的，他是真想看看对方现在是什么反应。  
不是惊讶、不屑、厌恶，徐仁宇脸上带着一种古怪的打量盯了回来，这让陆东植差点直接大笑出声，他低下头，抿了抿嘴，努力用一种极其平静的表情看回去。  
“然后我勃起了。”  
电梯到了陆东植要下去的楼层，电梯门缓缓打开。他走出电梯，想了一下，又转回过去，用手拦住电梯门。  
“你听懂了吗，徐理事？”  
片刻，挂着古怪表情的徐仁宇才点了下头。陆东植收回拦着电梯的胳膊，对着缓缓合上的电梯门鞠了一躬。  
“祝您今天工作顺利。”

陆东植正坐在沙发上看电影。他今天下班很早，徐仁宇不像徐智勋，接管了他们部门之后，尽量都会让他们早些回家。他已经洗完澡，头发还未吹干，发梢湿润向下滴着水。虽然已是隆冬，他只穿了件薄浴袍。外面正在下雪，好在他家里并不冷，只穿件浴袍也正好。  
有人敲门。他看了眼挂在墙上的钟，还没到十一点。他去开门，门外却谁也没有。于是他转过身，准备回去继续看电影。  
就他转身的功夫，有人从他背后捂住他的嘴，那只手戴着软皮手套。他被身后的人整个掼在门口的地板上，他的双臂被用力掰到身后，用浴袍绑住，那条昂贵围巾被塞进他嘴里。他唔咽着，想要向屋子里爬，立刻被拉着小腿抓回来。那人抓着他的头用力砸在地板上，他眼前一黑，天旋地转间，对方戴着手套的手指已经插进他身体里。随意扩张了几下，他被对方长驱直入，直接顶到最里面。  
可能是五分钟，也可能是五十分钟，他刚被撞的头晕脑胀，连对时间都没了概念。围巾上还是那种香水的味道，身后那人掐死死着他的脖子，他要窒息了，连声音都没法发出来。好在一阵又深又重的顶弄过后，那人终于射进他身体里，也松开了掐着他脖子的手。  
他在那儿跪了好一阵，才缓缓爬起来。他吐出嘴里面的围巾，嗓子里不舒服的感觉让他干呕了几下。那人刚才完事之后就离开了，他靠在门口的鞋柜上，低头看了眼自己还硬着的阴茎，决定先把缠在手上的浴袍解开再说。

第二日早晨，电梯前照例许多人排队等着上去。天气已经开始彻底冷了下来，即使戴着围巾穿着高领衫，陆东植依旧缩着脖子一路从外面跑进来，身上夹杂着雪后第二日的冷气。  
电梯里依旧是只有徐仁宇一个人，脸上挂着出厂设定一般的笑容，略微低着头不知在想什么。见没人动，陆东植扒开人群走了进去。徐仁宇见他进来对他点了下头，又盯着他的围巾看了两眼。  
电梯向上升。陆东植摘下缠在自己脖子上的围巾，他向徐仁宇靠过去，把解下的围巾戴到对方脖子上。  
“麻烦徐理事了。”  
“怎么？”  
“昨天太冷，徐理事您看不过去就把自己的围巾借给我了。我用好了，现在还给您。”  
徐仁宇客套的笑了笑，借着对方靠过来，用手指勾了下对方高领衫的衣服领子，下面那截白生生的脖子上，是一圈紫红色的瘀伤。  
“怎么这么不小心？”，徐仁宇问道。  
“没什么，”陆东植笑了一下，“昨天洗澡的时候不小心在浴缸里滑倒了。”他看着徐仁宇，“我经常滑倒。”  
“那你可得小心点。”  
“我一直很小心。”  
电梯到了陆东植该下去的楼层，这次他没有任何停顿，直接出了电梯。

朴在浩看着陆东植的黑色高领衫。  
“你怎么穿这个？”  
陆东植看向隔壁工位的同事，“因为天太冷了。”  
“你不是从来没穿过高领衫？”朴在浩一边说一边摇头，“太奇怪了，又不是乔布斯。”  
“那你说怎么办？”陆东植好脾气的问对方。  
“戴条围巾不就得了，到办公室就拿下来，屋子里总不冷。”  
“那可不行。”  
“怎么不行？”朴在浩好奇。  
“有人会生气。”  
“你戴条围巾还能让人生气？”朴在浩一头雾水，如今徐智旭并不在公司，怎么会有人会因为一条围巾这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事对陆东植生气？存心找茬还是怎样。  
“我要是自己戴了围巾，你让要借我围巾的那个人可怎么办啊。”  
陆东植说着，向上拉了拉自己的衣领。他的脖子还在疼，这让他忍不住伸手指进去按了按那片淤青。  
他闭上眼睛，不由得想着，要是那天晚上，他的肋骨真的断掉就好了。

TBC


	2. 《昨日欢愉》第二章

第二章

陆东植穿了半个月高领衫。  
日子到了一月，圣诞节的气氛早就远去，但天气还冷着。路上偶尔能碰到一棵孤零零立在商场门口的圣诞树，想必是有人偷了懒，那东西才一直立在那儿。

陆东植坐在沙发上，夜已经深了，他单手抵着脸侧，歪着头看电影。电影里的主人公跌下油井摔断了腿，他看着那人痛到表情扭曲，却只打了个哈欠。  
有人敲门。  
他起身去开门。通过猫眼，他看到走廊里空无一人。他打开门，走廊里的冷空气让他臂上爬起一层鸡皮。门口谁也不在。他转过身，背对着敞开的大门。

一只手落在他脖子上。  
来了。他想着。  
戴着手套的手从背后绕过来卡住他的喉咙，力气不算太大，更像推着他往前走。他被那人卡着一路到客厅，然后推倒在那张茶几上。  
这次，他甚至懒得去挣扎，只幻想着身后的人会如何粗暴的占有他，把他当件东西使唤。他把手在脸两侧放好，投降似的，就趴在那儿，一个完全臣服的模样，只等着被使用。  
身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，一会儿却安静了下来。他静静趴在那儿，好一阵子，身后的人都没任何动作。就在他猜想对方是不是在准备什么复杂的东西时，那人竟出声叫了他。

“陆东植。”  
是徐仁宇的声音。  
他忍不住翻了个白眼。  
他依旧趴在那儿，全当没听到有人叫他。过了一会儿，那人耐着性子，继续道，“陆东植。”  
这徐仁宇是有什么毛病？  
他满肚子不满。分明是无声约定好的游戏，徐仁宇就像那个不长眼非要跳出来破坏规则的蠢货。他们只见应该是不相识的、随机发生的犯罪行为，而不是认识的人在他家里相互寒暄。他觉着自己被完全败了兴致，只好撑着茶几站起身。  
“徐理事。”  
他看向身后的人，一如既往的金贵装扮。他甚至怀疑这人随便从家里出去扔垃圾也要涂发胶、喷香水。徐仁宇闻起来像他惯常用的香水被人丢进雪地里打碎，有什么东西碎了、香气却更浓也更冰冷。他身上那股子从外面带进来的寒意并未完全消散。  
见陆东植不情不愿才站起来，他心里的猜想更落实了几分。陆东植并非对他有特殊感情，那些乖巧的臣服、诡异的默契、暧昧的话语，全部都因为徐仁宇粗暴的行为而生。徐仁宇想，怕是换个人愿意这么对待他，他也会这么乖乖的让他施暴、殴打、操弄。他慢条斯理摘下自己的手套，放进羊绒大衣的口袋里，然后他摘下自己的围巾，在陆东植脖子上围了两圈，在对方放松下来的时候，狠狠拉了一把。陆东植仿佛是被提着倒在沙发边，见对方抓着围巾开始呼吸困难的咳嗽起来，他才松开手坐到沙发上。  
“陆东植，不能这样了。”徐仁宇的声音很冷漠。  
“为什么不行。”陆东植解开脖子上绕着的围巾，“你不也挺开心的。”  
“我不是你实现愿望的工具。”徐仁宇低下头看他，有几分咬牙切齿的恨意在里面，“要玩，就得遵守我的规则。”  
他站起身，一脚把跪在地上的陆东植踢倒在地上，而后踏上对方胸口，“不是你的。”  
陆东植只顾躺在地上咳嗽，顺好气之后也只一副奇怪的冷漠神色看着他，像在做什么人类观察、眼下这事就和他没半分关系似的。徐仁宇讨厌陆东植那神色，蹲下身去狠抽他巴掌，陆东植的脸被打的偏到一侧，回过头的时候嘴角已经撕裂，“什么规则？”他平静问道。  
确认好对方有听到他说话，徐仁宇才站起来。他从外套口袋拿出手套戴上，顺便整理了一下自己的衣服，“我明天会告诉你。等待也是我游戏规则的一部分。”  
他走出门前回头看了眼，陆东植还躺在地上，而他勃起的阴茎正顶着他薄薄的睡袍。电影还在继续放着，有什么爆炸了，火光冲天，他听到有人在哭。  
陆东植也看着他，他们的视线在空气中交汇在一点。  
在诡异的爆炸声混合着哭声中，陆东植用手擦了下嘴角，有血流出来，更多的血。他就那么看着徐仁宇，用那只沾了血的手，伸进自己的浴袍，为自己手淫。  
徐仁宇就那么看着他。他并没有开门离开，而是就那么看着他。  
陆东植的呼吸急促起来，显然是要到了。  
“你想要什么，陆东植？”  
“……我想要你掐着我。”  
“不是今天。”他冷笑着摇头，这才开门离开。  
陆东植躺在冰冷地板上，看着自己沾血的手抚弄着自己的阴茎，有人在哭。  
他猛地抓住徐仁宇留下的那条围巾。  
依旧有人在哭，这次是个女人。他躺在地上，仰着头看着头顶方向的屏幕。有个脏兮兮的女人抱着孩子的尸体正在哭泣。他抓着自己的阴茎和徐仁宇的围巾。  
在女人的哭声中，他射精了。

像约定好的，陆东植背着包下楼的时候，徐仁宇正坐在车里等他。不用对方示意，他拉开车门直接坐进副驾驶。两人无言，车子平稳行驶在路上。  
跟着徐仁宇走进他家里时，不知为什么，陆东植觉得有点累。他不知道自己即将迎来什么，但什么都比回到之前的生活要来的好。徐仁宇是有用的，同其他人不一样。他觉得，这人总是能理解他一些，那些落在他身上的拳脚也并没想象中那么重。徐仁宇有许多机会能掐死他、打断他的骨头，但他并没那么做，所以他现在更想知道，除了之前的那些，这人还会对他做什么。  
徐仁宇带他来到客厅，从酒柜拿酒出来给他喝。他低头端着杯子随意喝了点，抬眼却见徐仁宇在用一种有点悲伤的目光在看着他。他抬头，视线与对方对上，那奇特的悲伤全部烟消云散，剩下的只有冷漠。  
“从今天起，我再不会去找你。”  
“如果你想要继续我们间的关系，就要遵守我的规则。”  
“什么规则？”  
“……重要的不是行动，而是等待。”徐仁宇缓缓说道。  
陆东植放下杯子，“其实，徐理事，我并不怎么在意你的规则，什么规则我都无所谓。我现在并不想切断与你的联系。”他笑起来，“你要我来这里找你，可以。你愿意的话我可以去山上、海边找你，楼顶，你的办公室，哪里都行。但是只要你肯答应我唯一一个要求，我就什么都按照你说的来。”  
“说来听听。”说着，徐仁宇一口喝干酒杯里的酒。

听完陆东植的要求，徐仁宇给对方倒了杯酒。许久，他点点头。  
“那么，如果你也同意了，”他说着，从沙发上站了起来，“就把衣服脱光，跟我过来。”

陆东植正处于视觉被剥夺的状态。眼罩隔绝了他同外界的沟通，他正以一个同侧手脚绑在一起，门户大开的姿势坐在徐仁宇游乐室的单人沙发上。对方并没堵上他的耳朵，也未曾封上他的嘴巴，他能听到对方在他身后慢慢踱来踱去，然后身后的人走到他前面。他听到空气被划破的声音，随后，疼痛感捕获了他。他赤裸的身体起了层鸡皮，他几乎是立刻就因为这疼痛感勃起了。  
紧接着是第二鞭。  
第三鞭。  
陆东植能感觉到对方并未留任何情面。即使是经过特殊处理的、专门玩乐用的鞭子，他也依旧有了自己已经皮开肉绽的错觉。他身上火辣辣的疼，然后他听到什么东西掉在地上的声音。  
而后是另一种触感的鞭子，稀稀落落零零散散触碰着他的阴茎和大腿内侧，像在逗弄他。而后那散鞭被徐仁宇狠狠挥下，正中他的阴茎。  
他的阴茎连同他整个人都狠狠抖了几下。  
他就要……  
陆东植喘起来。  
他的腿被拉得更开。站着润滑剂的手指插进他的身体，抽出，又狠狠推进去，指尖精准无比的磨蹭着他的前列腺。  
人生中第一次，不是因为疼痛，而是愉悦。  
愉悦感让他想要射精。  
察觉到他要射了，徐仁宇抽出手指，扳着他的大腿根，直接整根顶了进去。  
太深了，也太满了。徐仁宇的阴茎让他涨的想要尖叫。不是疼，不是因为疼。是因为徐仁宇的阴茎。  
并不是因为疼痛。  
他难耐的低声呻吟起来。  
徐仁宇被他的声音鼓励了，开始一下一下重重的顶进他身体里，徐仁宇形状饱满的龟头一下一下擦过他的前列腺，他的声音变得又缱绻又难耐。  
他想让徐仁宇——  
“徐仁宇……”  
陆东植能感觉到对方迟疑了一下，而后他的眼罩被揭开，习惯了黑暗的眼睛被光刺的生疼。  
他流下泪来。  
他被塞的太满了。  
泪水模糊了他的眼睛，他看不清徐仁宇的表情。  
他被掐住了。只有一只手，徐仁宇的一只手掐住他的脖子，陆东植能感觉到那手带着点这天气里的凉意。他的头发被抓住，他被强迫抬起头，他还在流泪。光实在太亮了，他的眼睛很痛，真的很痛。一定是因为很痛，他才要射了。  
“陆东植，”徐仁宇的声音既恶毒又冰冷，“看着我。”  
他泪眼朦胧，由于被扯着头发，他只好看着他，却完全看不清他的脸。  
“你是谁的，陆东植？”  
徐仁宇的喘息越来越重。  
陆东植能感觉到对方又深又重的撞击，他要去了。  
“你是谁的？”  
“看着我。”  
“你是谁的！”  
他要射了，他马上就要——  
“你的。”  
“徐仁宇的。”  
“陆东植是徐仁宇的。”

他以为徐仁宇会继续掐着他直到射进他身体里。  
但他并没有。  
他只是松开了钳制着他的手，捏住了他的下巴，报仇似的，对着他的嘴狠狠吻了上去。

TBC

PS：为今天的伤心小徐献鹿


End file.
